1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for quick starting of tape forwarding-and-rewinding operation for video cassette recorders (hereinafter called as VCR), wherein forwarding or rewinding operation of a video tape can be quickly started and performed as the tape is kept being loaded.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Among the conventional tape loading systems of VCR for home use, .mu.-loading and M-loading are important.
In .mu.-loading system, the tape can be fast-forwarded or rewound without being unloaded and so one can save time to search for a desired part of the tape, while it has a relatively slow speed as compared with the M-loading system when it it recorded or reproduced.
In spite of the advantage described above, .mu.-loading system has many disadvantages. The system must have a relatively complicated structure consisting of lots of parts to slow down the tape's speed.
Furthermore, each of several fixed pins requires hard and difficult precision machining in order to prevent any possible damages to the pins and to the tape which may occur due to the friction between the tape and the pins when the tape is fast-forwarded or rewound without being unloaded. Meanwhile, even though the precision machining of the pins is possible, perfect prevention of such damages is difficult to be achieved because the pins have to stand a long life span of VCR.
The M-loading system also has some defects. In the M-loading system, it takes a long time to search for a scene in the tape because the tape should be released from the loaded state before the operation of fast-forwarding or rewinding begins. This is due to the fact that the tape travels on a route of "S" shape and the tape is apt to be damaged as it may slip off the loading guides because the fast speed of the tape during the rewinding or fast-forwarding operation in loaded state increased the tension and vibration of the tape.
It has been known that it is desirable to decrease the inclination angle of the head drum to the least possible value, in order to solve the most problems. But, the angle can not be decreased below 9 degrees, as long as the entire loading structure is to be simple.